


To the wolves

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Not Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: NCIS meets Supernatural when they investigate a case of murder by...an animal? or a human monster?





	To the wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Have only seen Season 1 and part of 2 of NCIS so forgive me for anything slightly amiss, in my story it involves and incidents or knowledge of season 1&2\. Of Supernatural I only saw season 1 so the same goes for the information of Supernatural.  


* * *

“So did you reschedule your date, Kate?” Tony asked eyeing her from his desk as she was scribbling in her date book. 

“Tony!” Kate shot back before looking up at him. “Don’t you have anything better to do with your time than watch me?” 

“Not when it so interesting to see…or hear.” Tony smiled at her. 

“Um, guys” McGee interrupted weakly. 

“What?” Tony and Kate said in unison. He pointed to the upper level of the bullpen just as Gibbs came out of the room leading to the director’s office. 

“He looks pissed,” Tony blurted before glancing at Kate. They made eye contact briefly and quickly hunkered down in their cubicles trying to look busy. They could hear the door bang as it was more or less slammed back into place. Gibbs’s footsteps where heavy on the stairs coming down to them, and as he strode by to his desk. They could see a scowl on his face. 

“Can I get you some coffee Boss?” Tony offered hoping it would help. 

“The kitchen is out and the other machine is broken,” was Gibbs’s gruff reply. Before anyone could comment, the phone on Gibbs’s desk rang. 

“Agent Gibbs,” he barked into the mouth piece. As he listened his eyes turned dark and he began writing notes on a new note pad. He hung up the phone with a little more force than usual. 

“Tony, Kate, McGee, grab your gear we got us a case.” Obediently they pulled their guns out of drawers and picked up bags and notepads before rushing after their boss. McGee being the farthest desk had to turn sideways to make it into the elevator before the doors closed. When the doors opened into the parking garage Ducky and his assistant were waiting. 

“Ah, Jethro there you are, I have coffee” Ducky held out a very large cup with steam coming from the top. Gibbs grabbed it away without spilling any of it, and took a long drag before turning to his team who had all but nearly stopped in their tracks. 

“Well lets get going. Today!” He shot out gruffly but more restrained then earlier as the coffee began to work it’s magic. 

“Thanks Ducky, I assume we are going to the airport together?” 

“No, but I do need McGee for a moment to check out some new equipment I have.” 

“Fine, he’ll ride with you then, see you at the airport” and with that he took another drag of coffee and hurried to his car. Tony and Kate both gave McGee glares and set off after their boss. The airport was the usual nightmare until Ducky showed up and they were screened smoothly and on the plane in no time. Since they were heading west and traveling with the sun it was still evening when they touched down in Seattle.


End file.
